ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Warrior
, Combat Skill Ratings Race Selection, Support Job Options Artifact Equipment, Warrior Guides]] Job Overview Specializing in the arts of battle, Warriors are masters of all aspects of combat. Warriors are a very versatile melee class that can equip almost all of the armor and weapons available in the game, and thus and can fill a number of different roles in a party. Warriors have the ability to wear heavy armor and tank, protecting their comrades from the enemy attacks. Warriors are also masters of the powerhouse Axe and Great Axe weapons, and are among the most powerful damage dealers in the game. Strengths *Variety of play styles and weapon selection. *Access to the most powerful Axe and Great Axe weapon skills. *Ability to wear almost all armor types in the game. *Able to make full use out of more support jobs than any other class in the game. *Strong offensive and defensive traits and abilities. Weaknesses *Must compete with many other melee players for party slots, leading to slow invites. *Full potential cannot be unlocked unless players spends extra time levelling multiple support jobs. *Equipment selection becomes very expensive at higher levels. *Inability to self-heal, sometimes causing while tanking. Abilities | valign="top" width="50%" style="padding-left:1em" | Information |} Race Selection Warrior is intresting in the fact that no job has clearly been defined as the 'best' as far as base stats. Hume, Galka, Mithra, and Elvaan can all easaly be debated as the most superior WAR. Starting Stats HP MP STR DEX VIT AGI INT MND CHR Hume 31 0 8 7 6 7 5 5 6 Elvaan 33 0 9 7 7 6 4 6 6 TaruTaru 27 0 7 7 6 8 5 5 6 Galka 36 0 9 7 8 7 5 5 5 Mithra 31 0 8 9 6 8 5 5 5 Support Job Options Standard Jobs (All levels refer to the level needed to access the sub's ability) Black Mage: This should never be used in an EXP party, however, it does provide a very useful spell at level 34 called Warp. This allows you to return to your currently set Homepoint. Monk: Has a varying longevity, however, it is normally considered the best subjob for warrior in an EXP party until level 30. Increased stats relevant to Warrior: HP, Vitality, and STR. Red Mage: This should never be used in an EXP party, provides few relevant stat increases or useful skills to warrior. Thief: This subjob is typically seen when the Warrior main is avt level 30 or above. This subjob raises Dexterity and Agility. This sub is primarily used for a job ability at level 30 called Sneak Attack that guarantees a guaranteed critical hit when hitting the monster in an appropriate area approximately 45 degrees around the direct back of a monster. At level 60, another ability is learned called Trick Attack, this allows a character to transfer hate to another character by 'tricking' the monster into believing someone else inflicted damage that was generated by the user of Trick attack. This ability also has a 100% hit rate as long as you are standing directly behind another character while the trait is in effect. The two skills are generally used together to maximize effectiveness and both conditions for generating a successful hit must be done correctly in this situation. For use with a warrior, maximizing use often involves combining Sneak Attack or Sneak Attack and Trick Attack with a Great Axe Weapon Skills. Most effective choices are Sturmwind from 30 till 55 when Raging Rush is acquired, then until level 71 when the final Weapon Skills for Great Axe is possible, Steel Cyclone Warrior: Warrior cannot be subjob to a warrior White Mage: commonly known in the warrior community as a 'Ghetto Paladin' or a 'Buttersheep'. This sub can be used fairly successfully when 'soloing' or battling lower level enemies alone. However, in a similar fashion to Red Mage, it provides no relevant stat increases or skills for EXP party battles. Called a 'Ghetto paladin' due to the fact that it is commonly used by new character under the theory of it allowing similar stats to a paladin. However, with an extremely reduced Mana/Magic Power and lack of Vitality, it does not perform as effectively. Advanced Jobs Bard: As a subjob, Bard cannot equip any instruments. Therefore, only one song may be active at a time and it has severely reduced effectiveness. Beastmaster: As a subjob, Beastmaster cannot be used as effectively as it is used as a main job. In particular because crucial skills such as Sic and Leave are acquired at a much later time. Dark Knight: Although it increases STR in small amounts, it lacks the useful job skills that other subs provide. Dragoon: Small stat increases, and only useful job abilities are the series of Jump attacks. Ninja: Generally considered less useful as a subjob until the level 48 or higher range. learns Dual Wield at 20, however it provides no advantage other than allowing two weapons to be equipped at that point. Learns Utsusemi: Ichi, a skill that creates 'shadows' to block attacks, at level 24. However, with the majority of experience monsters being Monk type at level 25-30, or having the capacity to double attack, combined with a Evasion skill of C, it has varying usefulness. At level 48, a Axe is available called the Viking Axe (+10 Accuracy -10 Evasion), that opens WAR/NIN as an extremely powerful Damage dealer. At level 50, when a level 25 Ninja subjob first becomes available, a skill known as Dual Wield II will take effect. This skill will reduce the time necessary to wait before an attack can occur by 15%. Also, a Weapon skill at level 55 called Rampage is available. This weapon skill attacks 5 times and can hurt enemies badly. Warrior with a Ninja subjob is typically considered the best tank at levels 74 and 75 due to access to Utsusemi: Ni, has a much lower cast time than :Ichi and gives 4 shadows instead of 3. Paladin: Gives very little MP, learns the majority of cure spells far later than White Mage and Red Mage, and few job abilities. However, there is a small vitality boost. This is not considered a valid sub for most situations. Ranger: Can be used to increase accuracy for skillup or use Sharpshot in order to aid with ranged weapons. However, not a valid EXP party subjob. Samurai: Can be used at level 60 or above for a job ability called Meditate. This can be used every 5 minutes in order to produce 60% TP over 5 seconds. Samurai also has a latent ability called Store TP that will raise the amount of TP gained per hit on an enemy. Summoner: All this sub offers is a small MP pool and the ability to summon avatars with a level equivalent to the Summoner subjob, and therefore has little usefulness. Weapon Choices One may notice that when Warrior is chosen by a character as their first job, the starting weapon is an onion sword. This often leads to the belief that a sword and shield combo is the best choice for warrior. However, vetrans of the warrior job generally agree this is not so. One of the main conflicts with choosing a weapon on warrior, is the fact that warrior can equip the greatest varity of weapons out of any job. Also, the weapon equiped favored by warrior changes often during the course of its leveling career. Agreement on weapon choices by higher level and experianced warriors centers on four basic main and sub weapon combinations. 1. Great Axe- This weapon can be used from levels 5 until the final level of 75, This weapon has the highest skill rating of all weapons for warrior. 2. Axe + Shield- This combination is typically reserved for tanking situations in lower levels. This is typically the shortest lived and generally disappears completely past level 50. 3. Axe + Axe- This combination can only be used with a Ninja subjob at or higher than level 10. This combination is typically used at level 48 or higher. At level 50, when a level 25 Ninja subjob first becomes avaliable, a skill known as Dual Wield II will take effect. This skill will reduce the time neccesary to wait before an atack can occur by 15%. 4. Axe + Sword- see Axe + Axe for majority of information. a Sword is used typically in the offhand (or sub weapon) positon. This is done because sword has a generally lower delay than an axe weapon, generally has some Accuracy or Attack + attribute, and as a B skill weapon; has a decent accuracy. Artifact Equipment Warrior AF1 - The Doorman Equipment Obtained *Razor Axe Involved Areas *Bastok Mines *Davoi *Bastok Metalworks Once you have attained Warrior Level 40, you may begin your Artifact Quests. At J-9 in Bastok Mines, near the Chocobo Stables, outside the entrance to the Residential Area, is an NPC named Phara. She is an elderly Hume woman. If your level is 40 or higher, she will ask you for some ‘Sword Grip Material’ (in purple- Key Item) from Davoi. In Davoi (Zone-in from D-12 in Jugner Forest), heading almost directly south will first take you to a small open area, down to a short, narrow path until you reach the wide-open area of K-9 and K-10. Orcs are aggressive to Sight only, so if you are worried about aggro from the Tier 4 Orcs (Beastrider/Imapler/Nightraider, the Orcish Firebelcher is also in the area), a mage with Invisible or a handful of Prism Powders will do. Scout around for the ‘Hide Flap’ (it will be on one of the tents scattered around the area of K-9/10) and make camp in front of it, killing any Orcs in the area to avoid any potential links. When everyone is buffed and ready, touch the ‘Hide Flap’, accept the presented option, and two NM Orcs, Gavotvut and Barakbok, will spawn in front of the tent. Barakbok is a Black Mage and it is highly suggested he be killed first. Gavotvut is a Warrior, and should fall shortly after the Black Mage. After both have died, scout again to find where the ‘Hide Flap’ has moved to (still in the same area, it should not be very far away). Examine it again to be presented with the ‘Sword Grip Material’ key item. Take this back to Phara, who will need a Vana’diel day (one real-time hour) to properly make a new sword. After the day has passed, return to Phara and you will receive the Sword (key item), and she asks you to take it to her grandson. Her grandson is Naji, who is a doorman at the Presidential Office in Bastok Metalworks (J-8). After a cut scene, Naji will give you the Razor Axe. Warrior AF2 - The Talekeeper’s Truth Equipment Obtained *Fighter's Calligae Involved Areas *Bastok Mines *Palborough Mines *Castle Oztroja Once you have attained Warrior Level 50 and completed the first Artifact quest, speak to Phara again. She will tell you a story. When she is done, speak with Deidogg (standing in a doorway just down the ramp in Bastok Mines, H-6), who will ask you for a ‘Mottled Quadaav Egg’ (green, item) dropped by Ni’Ghu Nestfender in Palborough Mines. From the first map in Palborough Mines, take the elevator at I-8 up to the Third Floor. He spawns from a ??? located in G-10. The route to get there is fairly roundabout, but simple, and the room is easily recognizable, as it is filled with mist and rows of eggs can be seen. Nothing here will be high enough to aggro you, and the room is usually empty, but if some Quadaav has wandered in, of course, clear the area beforehand. When your party is ready, examine the ??? to spawn Ni’Ghu Nestfender. He is a Paladin, and will use Invincible and Flash. When he is defeated, he will drop the ‘Mottled Quadaav Egg’. Bring this back to Deidogg, and he will ask for a ‘Parasite Skin’ (green), from Castle Oztroja. Having the map (3000 gil in Windurst) is highly recommended. From the entrance, head to the door at I-8. The correct lever varies and you have to be standing directly between them to activate them, so have just one person touch one and move back quickly, in case the trap door lever has been chosen (it is not hard to avoid if you move back with enough speed). After the door, be careful to consider the mobs carefully, you should be alright until the next door, but a little caution never hurts, especially in Castle Oztroja. On the next map, take your first left (south) and follow the path (it’s fairly straightforward, any divergences are dead-ends) until you reach to main, wide-open room. Head east through the arches, and then north and west (basically doing a U-turn) until you are on the central bridge over the room, facing a door to the west. From this point on, (including one or two mobs in front of the door) you will need Prism Powders, or Invisible- the Tier 5 Yagudo (Conquistador/Lutenist/Prior/Zealot) are very likely to aggro you. It is recommended you have someone in your party level 60 or above to open the door for you. The combination of levers is purportedly random; just play with them for a while and the door will eventually open. Following the path (keep invisibility up at all times!) you will reach an open room populated with Tier 6 Yagudo (Abbot/Chanter/Inquisitor/Sentinel) and in the center pond, Yagudo Parasites. Try to find a good camp spot (the corners of the room are supposedly good) and, watching the Yagudo, and the other leeches, pull one of the Parasites back to camp. Leeches seem to have an inherently high link potential, and they are aggressive to sound, so caution is absolutely essential. Pull just one, and it will drop the ‘Parasite Skin’. Use a scroll of Instant Warp, Dezone II (if you have it), or Invisible to go back the way you came, and head back to Bastok. Speak to Deidogg again, and he will ask you to return the next Vana’diel day. When you return, he will present you with your hard-earned Fighter’s Calligae. Coffer Spawns: First Map: E-8, F-8, G-6, G-7 Second Map (Four Areas): E-6, L-9, L-12, M-10, M-11 Warrior AF3 - The Talekeeper’s Gift Equipment Obtained *Fighter's Lorica Involved Areas *Bastok Mines *Behemoth’s Dominion Once you have successfully completed the quest for AF2, you can receive the quest for the ‘final’ piece of Artifact Armor. (You may have to zone a few times if you pick the quest up immediately after AF2, for some reason it took a few tries before I was able to open it.) Speak to Deidogg, and then go around the corner to the small Galka child, Detzo, who will tell you Deidogg secretly likes Ginger Cookies. Trade a Ginger Cookie (Auction House, Food > Sweets, NPC Merchants Kupopo Waters and Valeriano Conquest ‘Circus’, or Cooking level ~58/60, Recipe: Fire Crystal, San d’Orian Flour x1, Selbina Butter x1, Ginger Root x1, Maple Sugar x1, Lizard Egg x1, Distilled Water x1) to Deidogg to be given the quest. The zone in to Behemoth’s Dominion is in Qufim Island, at G-8 near the tower. A long tunnel precedes the zone that is not shown on the map. From the zone-in, it is a short walk to the spot in K-9 (by some large “spine” bones) where the ??? is. Clear the area of Bats and Weapons for TP, and buff and get ready to go. Examining the ??? will spawn three Goblin NMs; Doglix Mucksnout, Moxnix Nightgoggle and Picklix Longindex. Doglix is a White Mage, and will use Benediction. Moxnix is a Ranger, and Picklix is a Thief, both of whom throw bombs with a fair amount of speed. It is important that the mobs be killed in the order of Doglix > Moxnix > Picklix. If your team is talented or well filled enough to have three tank/healer teams, assign one to each goblin to keep them busy (and if possible, away from each other, to minimize bomb damage and Benediction benefit) while the rest wail on the others in the aforementioned order. When all the Goblins are dead, head back to Qufim (re-examining the ??? does not seem to do anything). Upon zoning back to Qufim Island, you will receive a cut-scene and, finally, your Fighter’s Lorica. Warrior AF4 - Borghertz’s Warring Hands Equipment Obtained *Fighter's Mufflers Involved Areas *Upper Jeuno *Lower Jeuno *Port Jeuno *Eldieme Necropolis *Castle Zvahl Baileys Speak to Guslam (Upper Jeuno H-8, Durable Shields), who will tell you to find ‘a pair of old arm guards’ (purple) from a coffer in the Eldieme Necropolis. Tomb Warriors, Tomb Mages, Spriggans, and Haunts all drop the Coffer Key, but I would recommend sticking with the first two. Bringing higher-level Monks along makes the process makes things go fairly fast. The cross-section of M-10 on the second map (the one with four separate sections), where the ‘Hume Bones’ for the Blue Ribbon Quest are located and the surrounding area (watch for Lichs and Dark Stalkers) is a popular camping spot for Tomb Mages and Warriors. After you have your coffer key, you can solo getting the coffer so long as you’re careful and either have a buddy, a White Mage sub of 25+, or a stack or two of Sneak Oils. Everything in Eldieme is aggressive to sound. Zoning in from Beaucedine Glacier and hunting the coffers in that section is recommended. Return the key item to Guslam, who will tell you to speak to Yin Pocanakhu in Tenshodo Headquarters (being a Tenshodo Member is required). Yin is a Mithra standing in the middle of the main room. She will ask you for 1000 gil to give you directions to a toolbox that will not open. Give her the gil, and she will direct you to the ??? outside the Duty Free Shop in Port Jeuno (H-8). After a cut-scene, you will be instructed to retrieve the ‘Shadow Flames’ (purple) from Castle Zvahl Baileys. From the entrance to Baileys, the path is fairly straightforward, follow it until it diverges, and then keep following it west to a gate at F-8. Please note in Castle Zvahl Baileys it is always best to stay as close to the center of the path as possible, as mobs can agro from below and create some rather nasty trains. Clear any Demons in the area, and assign one person to choose a torch and click it. Defeat the NM Bomb Dark Spark (he can explode and do massive area damage, so killing him with the most speed possible is important) and touch the torch again. Make sure everyone in the party knows which torch was originally selected, or Dark Spark will pop again. Once you have the key item ‘Shadow Flames’, return to the ??? outside the Jeuno Duty-Free Shop again to receive your Fighter’s Mufflers. Warrior AF5 - Crawler’s Nest Coffer Equipment Obtained *Fighter’s Mask Involved Areas *Crawler’s Nest Coffer Keys: In all likelihood, you will have spent at least some time between levels 50-53 experiencing off of Helm Beetles. Monk, Beastmaster, White Mage, Bard, and Ranger also need this coffer for Artifact equipment, but I spent so much time there that in almost every party, we were throwing keys away because we all had them already or didn’t want them. If you don’t get them in an experience party, three or four members level 56 or higher on Helm Beetles should be fairly safe. Should Helm Beetles not be your flavor, coffer keys also drop off of Knight Crawlers, Crawler Hunters, Wespes, and Water Elementals. Coffer Spawns: Again, it is fairly easy to solo retrieving the coffer itself with some manner for self Sneak/Invisible’ing. I spent well over an hour camping the two spawns where most parties exp on Rumble Crawlers and Helm Beetles to no avail, went back and down to the second map and found the coffer waiting for me. I realize not many people are as crazy as I am about quests, and will not have done the 15-part map quest for Crawler’s Nest, so I will try to explain which areas are “maps” so you can seek off of the appropriate coordinates. The First Map encompasses the main entrance, and the passages from and to the first main open room, tunnels off of which players will experience off of Worker Crawlers. There are no coffer spawns on this map. The Second Map is reached via the North-Westernmost passage off of the first main room (not the dead-end room with the Doom Scorpions, there should be Worker Crawlers and then a Scorpion or two in the tunnel) the spawns on this map are at F-6 (x2), G-7, and G-8 (x2). The Third Map consists of the large, square room that houses Soldier Crawlers, Hornflies, Exorays, and more. From the opening into the room, head west until you reach the far wall, and follow the outside (west) wall south until you reach the semi-hidden (well camouflaged, really) opening to a western tunnel. There are two spawns in this tunnel, G-9 on the south wall of the Rumble Crawler Room, and F-9 at the corner intersection of the Helm Beetle/Rumble Crawler area. Warrior AF6 - Castle Zvahl Baileys Coffer Equipment Obtained *Fighter’s Cuisses Involved Areas *Castle Zvahl Baileys Coffer Keys: Zvahl Baileys was my hardest drop; it took about four or five hours of killing, waiting for respawns, and killing again to get two keys to drop. Thief, Paladin and Bard also need this coffer for Artifact Equipment. I seriously recommend a fairly high level party, or a party that knows the area and works well in it. The area is complex, filled with the highest tiers of every type of Beastmen, and the potential for nasty trains is really, really high. I had a well-experienced party to guide me to camp, so unfortunately I cannot give any directions beyond “find a well experienced-party to guide you to camp.” Coffer Keys drop off of Ahriman, Abyssal Demons, Arch Demons, Blood Demons, and Doom Demons, all of which are for the most part between levels 64-66. The drop-down paths to the four corner rooms of the Third Map (the map is obtained via the Ru’Lude Gardens quest ‘Northward’), at G-6, G-9, I-6 and I-9. If you have the manpower and the ability, split into full party teams and have each team take one section. With a good high-level party we went through the mobs so fast we had to wait for repops, so more in one area may not equal merrier. FFXI Mysterytour lists the coffer Demons as good experience hunting for levels 59-61, so expect the mobs to be IT at those levels and plan a coffer hunting party as a well-balanced experience party, or plan otherwise, accordingly. Coffer Spawns: I suppose this could be soloed the same as any other normal coffer (Garlaige being not normal), but I was glad to have a caster party member scout and find the coffer first before guiding me to it. Coffers spawn only on the Third Map at F-6, F-10, J-6, J-10, and H-8 (x4). The four in the center seem the most common spawn (the coffer was there for both keys we got) but while the spawns are physically close together, getting to them hardly seems as if they could be farther apart. If you know someone who knows the area well, have them give you a hand. Also, make sure you have a Scroll of Instant Warp or other method of self-warp (Dezone II may not be fast enough, and endangers the other person was well) available for use immediately after opening the coffer; the Ahriman in the area are aggressive to both sight and sound. Note All infomation was gotten from http://vnboards.ign.com/The_Warrior/b22545/74983651/?7. I put all credit in the hands of the person who wrote this, I just copied it and put it on this wiki site. category:Jobs Warrior Guides Weapon/Armor Guide: Warrior (approximately levels 1-50) Warrior: what to do in skillup parties